Sorcerer Hunters
Tokyopop | publisher_other = Comic Art | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Dengeki Comic Gao! | first = 1993 | last = 1998 | volumes = 13 | volume_list = }} ADV Films | network = TV Tokyo | network_other = GMA Network, Hero TV | first = 3 October 1995 | last = 3 March 1996 | episodes = 26 | episode_list = }} ADV Films | released = December 12, 1996 | runtime = | episodes = 3 | episode_list = }} ADV Films | licensor_other = Yamato Video | released = August 21, 1999 | runtime = | episodes = 2 | episode_list = }} is a 13-volume manga series, written by Satoru Akahori and illustrated by Ray Omishi. Akahori and Omishi also published ''Sorcerer Hunters Special, a one-volume story set sometime after the series' conclusion. Story Sorcerer Hunters is set on the Spooner Continent, where the populace is divided into two groups: the ordinary people, called the Parsoners, and the magic users, the Sorcerers. Marked by the triangles on their foreheads, many Sorcerers dominate, exploit, torment, murder, and enslave the Parsoners of the Spooner Continent. The Sorcerer Hunters are a group of warriors who protect humans from the Sorcerers. They are under the command of a holy woman who goes by the name of "Big Mama", the head of the popular Stella Church, who seeks to protect Parsoners from the gifted Sorcerers who have chosen to abuse their powers. The plot focuses on the adventures of a small family group of Sorcerer Hunters, including the Glace Brothers (Carrot and his younger brother Marron), their childhood friends, the Misu Sisters (Tira and her older sister Chocolate), and Gateau Mocha. Themes Family (La Familia) is one of the story's main themes, playing a very important role throughout the manga. Almost all character names are puns on the names of foods, particularly pastries. The style is usually a parody of fantasy clichés, but it occasionally satirizes pop culture in the broader sense. For example, one entire chapter is a dedicated parody of the popular Iron Chef cooking show. In another one, the characters drink a potion to make them the heroes of various anime series, such as Urusei Yatsura, Darkstalkers, Sailor Moon, and even literary classics, such as Alexandre Dumas'' The Three Musketeers and Louisa May Alcott's Little Women. Characters Main * The primary protagonist and the de facto leader of the Sorcerer Hunters, Carrot is an apparently powerless boy who carries a longsword, but almost never uses it due to extreme imprecision. However, he does have one ace in the hole. When he comes into contact with a Sorcerer's magic, his Aranju and Zoanthropy activate one of his 12 beast genes and transform him into a giant, out-of-control monster. It takes Tira Misu to bring him back to his normal state in the animated series; in the manga, she wears Carrot's monster form down while his brother Marron pulls the magic out of Carrot. Carrot's forms are based on the animals of the Chinese Zodiac, and he has been known to transform twice during a fight. Carrot a lascivious pervert with a ravenous libido; he propositions nearly every woman he sees with either a date or sex. In fact, the only two women whom he does not pursue are Tira and Chocolate, who really love him, and both of them take great offense to Carrot's lustful pursuits. In his defense, Carrot doesn't view himself as being unfaithful to the Misu sisters; he has a brotherly love for them rather than a romantic type, and he feels uneasy with the notion of being with Tira or Chocolate romantically and thus, uses this rationale to chase after other girls. Unfortunately, this doesn't suit very well with the sisters, who think he ignores their affections. As a result, when they are not in battle with sorcerers, Carrot is often the victim of the Misu sisters' barrage of whippings as punishment for his constant infidelity (or what they perceive as infidelity) towards them, which is another reason Carrot fears both the sisters. Later in the series, he professes his love to both Tira and Chocolate and even marries Tira at the end of the manga. However, even though Chocolate let her sister marry him, she's still bound and determined to bear Carrot's first child. * Marron is Carrot's younger brother, although he appears to be older due to his height, as well as his docile, mature manner. Unlike Carrot, Marron is a gentleman. He is an expert practitioner of Eastern style magic, which does not require one to be born a Sorcerer. He conjures the same spirit beasts as Tsuzuki from Yami no Matsuei. Marron is also a very skilled swordsman, but he rarely uses his sword skills. He is pursued by Gateau because of his beauty. Despite being a male he's beautiful enough to catch Gateau's attention. While he seems to mostly ignore Gateau's advances, there is a running gag with his overt, suspicious affection for his older brother, more pronounced in the manga than the anime. Marron is said to be gay but is really more asexual. Growing up, Carrot always protected Marron from other kids who bullied him on account of his rather feminine looks. Now in their teens, Marron returns the favor by taking out anyone who harms him, his friends, and especially his older brother Carrot. Though powerful, Marron does have some weak points shown better in the manga, such as a total lack of tolerance for alcohol. He's named after the European confection. * The oldest of the five Sorcerer Hunters, Gateau was not raised in the Sorcerer Hunters' village on Mt. Saint Hordic; as a result, he is one of the few to join in adulthood (in the anime, he and Éclair grew up with the Glace brothers and Misu sisters). His advantage is immense physical strength due to a lifetime of martial arts training; he is also partially immune to magic due to that strength. Gateau's parents were killed by Sacher Torte, and his younger sister Eclair was abducted at that time; shortly afterwards, he met Chocolate and joined her team. Gateau is excessively macho and also bisexual, as shown in the manga by his statement "Beauty transcends gender." He also has a libido that nearly rivals that of Carrot, the only main character to whom Gateau has no attraction. Unlike Carrot, however, Gateau knows when to put his libido in check. Gateau's main hobby is exhibitionism, often stripping to a Speedo and posing, accompanied by a cry of "Look at meee!" There's a running gag with him openly showing attraction to Marron due to his physical beauty, only to be ignored by the younger mystic. His first name means "cake" in French. * Tira, along with Chocolate, was raised by Carrot and Marron's father and mother, Onion and Apricot. She resembles Little Red Riding Hood, dressed in an oversized cloak and glasses. She seems very meek and shy, but reveals a bolder side of her personality in combat, pulling away her cloak and revealing her whip and leather Dominatrix gear. She is very skilled with the whip and is the one who usually beats Carrot down after he transforms, turning him back to human form in the anime. Tira is deeply in love with Carrot, but due to her shy nature she isn't very up front until later in the manga, so her love for Carrot is an open secret. Tira gets jealous when Carrot lusts after other girls, and along with her sister Chocolate, she whips Carrot as punishment for his constant skirt-chasing. Tira even gets miffed when she sees Chocolate incessantly flirting with Carrot. In battle, Tira occasionally uses a wire/thread instead of a whip. She also has basic knowledge of Gaia's magic, which is derived from nature; magic she learned from Apricot Glace, though she is only able to heal with it. Her dominatrix attire in the manga and OVAs is the traditional ensemble consisting of black leather stiletto-heel boots, bustiers, corsets, and spiked dog chains (Her manga & OVA attire was inspired by Jean Grey's Black Queen outfit from when she was leader of the Hellfire Club). Her anime attire, however, has a more colorful style, consisting of a tight, skimpy, orange and white leotard with an emerald "tie", white gloves and heels. In the manga, her dominatrix outfit changes often—sometimes even during the same story. In the anime, she appeared in her manga outfit after being reborn. At the end of the manga, Tira finally admits her love to Carrot and marries him. Her name is a pun on the Italian dessert. * Chocolate is the sexy, straightforward, sometimes high-maintenance, short-tempered and somewhat nymphomaniac older sister of Tira. She is madly in love with Carrot (whom she calls "Darling" although there have been few times she's called Carrot by name) and literally throws herself at him. Often, Carrot is petrified of her and flees from her advances. Still, she keeps a close bond with Tira, protecting her when it's needed and fighting in her name. She and Gateau are a separate team early in the manga, but eventually all five form a single group. Chocolate is a dominatrix like Tira, but is far more violent and savage than her sister, and is also able to turn Carrot back to normal in the anime—after beating him up even harder than Tira. Her main weapon is her garrote and she is incredibly skilled with it. It's suggested that her character was inspired by Lum from Urusei Yatsura. Chocolate's dominatrix attire in the manga and OVAs resembles that of a Nazi German soldier. It consists of a leather cap (with the Nazi symbols of the eagle carrying the swastika as well as the Gestapo Death's Head), suspenders that barely cover her ample bust, leather pants and boots. (Her dominatrix attire in the manga and OVAs is also reminiscent of that worn by Charlotte Rampling in the 1974 film The Night Porter.) However, in the TV anime, her attire is more reflective of a biker: a slightly modest red leather bra top, along with similar leather pants, boots and cap (sans the Nazi symbol), with red gloves. At the end of the anime, after being reborn, Chocolate appears in her manga outfit with her sister. Even though she loves Carrot sincerely, Chocolate is a very jealous girl and is quite vicious and ferocious towards Carrot when she catches him cheating on her, and whips him mercilessly (though she is most vicious to those that harm her friends in particular Tira and Carrot). Normally, however, she is very amorous and romantic towards him, always smothering him in deep love and affection, which is the reason Carrot keeps his distance from her between the two sisters. Chocolate often has romantic/sexual dreams of her and Carrot together. These shōjoesque fantasies usually feature Carrot as very well-groomed and debonair-looking, as well as often ending in Carrot making love to her; in which she often goes into complete ecstacy. Oddly enough, her own image in these fantasies show her to be either meek or submissive, which is a big change from what she truly is. At the end of the manga, Chocolate allows her sister to marry Carrot, though that doesn't stop her from trying to seduce him and bearing his children. An important part of the plot is that the 5 Sorcerer Hunters are reincarnations of 5 gods. They are: *Carrot—'Hakaishin', the god of Destruction (which explains his beast forms) *Marron—'Yaksha', the god of the East who carries a sword (explanation of Marron's rarely seen sword skills) *Gateau—'Karlman', the god of the North who resembles a god from Norse Mythology *Tira—'Apros', the goddess of the West who's also a healer *Chocolate—'Kuurin', the goddess of the South who resembles the Hindu goddess Kali There's a reason for this: Carrot is the reincarnation of the Destruction god Hakaishin while the other 4 Hunters are the reincarnations of the 4 gods that subdued him, which explains why it takes Tira and/or Chocolate as well as even Marron to bring Carrot back to his normal human form. *''Voiced by:'' Sumi Shimamoto (Japanese), Kelly Manison (English, OVA), Sue Ulu (English, TV) Big Mama is an imposing being with great magical abilities. Her real name is Kanure Stella and she, alongside Sacher Torte, formed the Sorcerer Hunters, and henceforth dedicated her life to the punishment of evil Sorcerers. The highest rank of the Sorcerer Hunters, the Haz Knights, are her personal bodyguards. * Also known as Dotta, she is Big Mama's messenger and assistant. She is one of only two survivors of the Winged People. She wears qipao, and usually has her hair up in small buns. Haz Knights The Haz Knights are the most elite Sorcerer Hunters, with amazing powers, augmented by magical armor. Mille is the first to appear in the manga, while the others don't appear until volumes Nine, Ten and Eleven. * (OVA) Also known as Milphey-uy, he is a transvestite who most often acts with Carrot's group and has a thorough knowledge of necromancy and all kind of magic. His power comes from his Guardian Spirit, the Phoenix. He is also bisexual and constantly flings himself at both Onion and Carrot, which draws more ire from Tira and Chocolate, and flirts with them, though he's also shown some degree of interest in Tira and Marron. A very youthful-looking blonde girl with a slow manner, she has the power of super speed. He is a master of magical chemistry, using test tubes and flasks as powerful magic explosives, as well as for other offensive and defensive uses. This man is another highly skilled mystic, specializing in ice. A former Haz Knight who left the group to raise a family. He wields twin axes that can inflict serious damage. He married Apricot Anzu, a fellow hunter and is Carrot and Marron's father. His appearance is very similar to Carrot's, with the addition of a facial scar and a far more muscular body. After the death of Apricot, it seems he has become as much of a lecher as his oldest son, at times. Of the two he acts as if he dislikes Carrot, though adores Marron for the resemblance to his dead wife. A former Sorcerer Hunteress who can change into her own outfit and uses a knife as well as nature magic. She becomes the head of the Stella Church at the end of the manga. She is Onion's wife and the Glace brothers' mother. Supporting ;Shicho Nicknamed the "Butterfly of Death", Shicho is a kunoichi ally of the Soga Clan who has poison in her blood. ;Potato Chips A pint-sized sorcerer with a lisp, he looks far more like his father who makes an appearance in the manga. ;Salad Chips Salad Chips is Potato's short and rather young-looking mother. She is over 30 though looks no more than 12. ;Grand Pa An elder at the village of hunters who resembles Yoda from Star Wars, he offers wisdom and support to Sorcerer Hunters though his true identity has a far darker twist (see below in Enemies). Enemies The Crystal Magicians, who turn humans into gems used for mystical purposes (pronounced "Zaha") * A sorcerer doctor and wielder of the Plantina Energy, he was once an ally of Big Mama. He helped found the Sorcerer Hunters, but eventually left because of differences between himself and Mama. He is Chocolate and Tira's adoptive father. He's named after the Austrian dessert. *'Sapphire Regal' *'Emerald Ren' *'Diamond Ra' *'Ruby Rulan' *'Death Master', a powerful Necromancer The Sorcerer Hunter Killers *'Steel Grey', who is made of liquid metal and can morph his body into a lethal weapon a la the T-1000 from T2. *'Moss Green', a female who has similar powers to Steel Grey. *'Gia Purple' The Five Guardian Spirits, assembled by Sacher to guard the Plantina Stones. They are named after stars. *'Artail' *'Ice Vega', a master of ice and cold. It was inspired by Mister Freeze from Batman. *'Sirius of the Wind', one of the Winged People. He falls in love with Daughter and eventually surrenders to the hunters. He goes to live with Daughter and they begin trying to make a family. *'Kengyu Kiba', a living suit of Samurai Armor *'Deneb', once Éclair Mocha, Gateu's younger sister. Sacher removed her memories, and she became Deneb of Sacher's guardian spirits. She has strength to rival her brother's and some magical abilities, she eventually regains her memory and goes to live at Mt. Saint Hordic with the Sorcerer Hunters. Her character designer admits her inspiration was Cammy. Lendoll Carlsburg, the sonic gunslinger from the town of Tamales who gave the hunters all they could handle Four Lords of Darkness, ancient demons who once terrorized the world *'Almond Rasseru', the bodiless one who possessed Carrot's mother *'Gin Namba' *'Cashew Prize', the most ruthless of the four who reformed and became Gran Pa *'Cool Mint', had the power to conjure dead people. *'Charlotte Stella', Kanure's little brother who is virtually all powerful Criticisms Many fans of the original manga disliked the anime version, viewing it as being unfaithful to the manga with its many differences in story (adapted by Hiroyuki Kawasaki) and character design (adapted by Keiji Gotō). There is some debate over whether Sorcerer Hunters was edited to match with Japanese broadcast standards for children's television or whether the show was altered to appeal more to younger audiences without controversy. The OVA uses the original character designs, which are again adapted by Gotō. Many characters who did not appear in the television series appeared in the OVA. Also, Tira and Chocolate (who are 18 and 19 years old respectively), look physically mature in their dominatrix alter egos. Adaptations Xebec later adapted Sorcerer Hunters as a 26-episode anime television series which aired on TV Tokyo from October 3, 1995 to March 3, 1996. In North America, the series is licensed by ADV Films. The TV series was followed by a three-episode original video animation (OVA). Sorcerer Hunters has three releases in dramatic audio format in which the main roles are all performed by the same actors as in the TV series and OVA. The first set, Sorcerer Hunters Whip I - V, was released on June 22, 1994. This was followed in 1995 by Sorcerer Hunters II, The Monthly Collection: 1st Season - 5th Season. The third set, Sorcerer Hunters SP, came out in 1996. Media TV Episode List Music ;Opening Theme *"What's Up Guys?" :Lyrics by: Miho Matsuba :Composition by: Sho Goshima and Toshiro Yabuki :Arrangement by: Toshiro Yabuki :Song by: Shinnosuke Furumoto and Megumi Hayashibara ;Ending Theme *"MASK" :Lyrics and composition by: Masami Okui :Arrangement by: Toshiro Yabuki and Tsutomu Ohira :Song by: Masami Okui and Kasumi Matsumura References *Sorcerer Hunters Manga Volumes 1-13, the English translation by Tokyopop, First Edition. External links *[http://www.tokyopop.com/S-1361/ Tokyopop's Official Sorcerer Hunters website] Category:1995 television series debuts Category:Anime of 1995 Category:Dengeki Bunko Category:Anime of 1996 Category:ADV Films Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Dengeki Comic Gao! Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Manga of 1993 Category:Shōnen manga Category:Sorcerer Hunters Category:Tokyopop titles Category:Anime OVAs fr:Bakuretsu hunter it:Bakuretsu Hunter ja:爆れつハンター pt:Sorcerer Hunters tl:Sorcerer Hunters zh:爆走獵人